horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Parks: I Sat on a Bus
Rosa Parks: I Sat on a Bus is a song from the Horrible Histories TV series. It aired in Series 5, Episode 1 on May 27, 2013, & later in the Savage Songs Special. A Motown parody, featuring Aretha Franklin, Rosa Parks sings about how she sparked the Civil Rights Movement... all by sitting on a bus! Lyrics Rosa: I’m Rosa Parks, my story marks The first step towards Civil Rights Racial inequality, American policy Till I kicked off a fight What act of mine Led havoc to ensue? How come I caused such fuss? What shocking behavior did I do? We-e-e-ell I sat on a bus Chorus: You sat on a bus? Rosa: I sat on a bus Chorus: You sat on a bus? Rosa: You want to know why? Chorus: Go ahead, tell us Rosa: I sat on that bus Chorus: You sat on the bus Rosa: In the ’50s all buses divided Whites in front, blacks behind Chorus: You serious? Rosa: If the bus filled up we had to give up Our seats or we’d be fined Chorus: That’s Ludicrous Rosa: I made a stand in my hometown Montgomery, Alabama Chorus: That’s dangerous Rosa: Refused to stand for a white man So they put me in the slammer Chorus: Discourteous! Rosa: December 5, 1955 My trial notorious Black people stood side-by-side And no one Got on the bus Chorus: We stayed off the bus Rosa: They stayed off the bus Chorus: We stayed off the bus Rosa: I meant business Chorus: She inspired us Rosa: So we stayed off the bus Chorus: We stayed off the bus Rosa: We organized a boycott of public transportation To win R-E-S-P-E-C-T & force new legislation Dreamed of the day the USA Had no implementation Of S-E-G-R-E-G-A-T-I-O-N Chorus: Spells segregation Rosa: From that day on we walked or cabbed Led by Martin Luther King Attacked by mobs our houses bombed Though peace was our thing Our plight it made the national news Which was mighty strange Chorus: Mysterious Rosa: When word reached the President He had to make a change Chorus: Delirious Rosa: One year on we’d finally won A victory momentous The fight for national Civil Rights was begun Cos I sat on a bus Chorus: She sat on a bus Rosa: I sat on a bus Chorus: She sat on a bus Rosa: I sat on a bus Chorus: For all of us Rosa: I sat on a bus Chorus: She sat on a bus Rosa: I sat, I sat Chorus: Our story owes a Huge debt to Rosa Rosa: I sat, I sat, I sat on that bus Chorus: We all agree She made history Rosa: On the bus Chorus: She sat on the bus For all of us Rosa: I sat on that bus Chorus: She sat on the bus She sat on the bus Cast *Dominique Moore as Rosa Parks *Mathew Baynton as Passenger *Martha Howe-Douglas as Passenger *Alice Lowe as Passenger *Jim Howick as Busdriver Notes External Links *Rosa Parks: I Sat on a Bus at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 5 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV series Category:Songs Category:Savage Songs Category:Troublesome 20th Century